


Kwondzuvai

by Calieus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, LawKid, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law is a mage, and one day he buys a spell book that contains a spell to allow the user to have control over tentacle’s. So he decides to see just what these tentacle’s can do. Using his boyfriend Kid as the test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kwondzuvai

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the One Piece science fiction/fantasy event over on Tumblr. The magic words are complete nonsense, I got them off of various songs from both the NieR and Drakengard 3 soundtracks. If they happen to mean something then it's pure coincidence. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Red for checking this over for me! ^^
> 
> Enjoy~

Law flips to the next page in his newly bought spellbook and instantly smirks. It’s a spell to allow the user to have tentacles for however long they wish, and on the next two pages there’s a few commands that can make them do various things;

Harra Lestsu: Enlargement.

Ehharha: Sprouts fingers.

Ejou Naka: Split apart.

Sekayavi: Lay eggs.

Raising an eyebrow, Law stares at that last one with an amused expression. Who would want to do that? It sounds painful and who knows what would happen once the eggs are ready to hatch. Looking over the rest of the page, there’s even more things that Law wouldn’t dare to try on anyone, however, amongst the bizarre, the last two commands make Law smile in glee.

Kweindeskyu: Vibrate.

Ephatah: Electric shock.

Oh how Law can’t wait to try using these tentacles on his apprentice and boyfriend Kid.

Actually, speaking of Kid, he isn’t back yet. Law had sent him off to run some simple errands which shouldn’t take long at all, but it’s been two hours. Where the hell is he!?

“He better not be off drinking and partying. I’ll give him thirty minutes and if he’s not back yet I’m dragging his ass back home.”

Closing his spellbook, Law picks it up and walks over to the bed across the room. Placing the book down, he smiles then goes off to work on some spells that don’t involve sex.

Thirty minutes pass by quickly and Kid still isn’t back yet. Growing irritated, Law gets up from his desk and stalks over to the door. He’s bringing Kid back right now. How dare he keep Law waiting when he needs him to help with crafting new spells. Just as Law opens the door, Kid comes stumbling in. Bringing the smell of booze and something else with him.

“Where the hell have you been!?” Law shouts.

“Stop yelling would you? And I was out drinking.”

A vein in Law’s head throbs in irritation.

“You were just supposed to go get some herbs! Not go get drunk off your ass!”

“Can’t I get a drink every once in a while?”

Law nearly face palms.

“Whatever. Did you at least get what I asked for?” Law asks.

Kid rummages around in his clothes and after a few seconds he pulls out a small beige bag.

“I didn’t forget asshole, so can you stop yelling at me?”

Snatching the bag from Kid’s hand, Law opens it up to check the contents. Inside are three mushrooms, two roses, and some herbs. Everything he asked for is here. Closing it, Law walks over to his desk and leaves Kid to stumble to the bed. He would aid him, but since Kid was late Law was not going to help him walk. Once Law hears Kid sigh on the mattress, he walks over to him just to make sure that he didn't somehow get hurt. Law reaches a hand out to slightly pull up Kid’s shirt. No scars, bruises, or anything else. Letting out a sigh of relief, Law lets go of Kid’s shirt and goes back to his desk to test out the new ingredients he got.

“You want to what now?” Kid asks around a mouthful of breakfast.

“Were you paying attention? I want to see how well this tentacle spell works, and for you to be my test subject.”

Kid gives Law a look that says; “'Why must I be the subject of your weird sex fantasies’?”

“Don’t give me that look,” Law says. “This could be fun you know. As you’re usually complaining that we don’t experiment enough.”

“Yeah. But those are tentacles, who knows where they’ve been.”

Law rolls his eyes.

“It’s magic, Eustass. Every time you call upon it, everything is as good as new.” Explains Law.

“You sure about that? Remember what happened with the pie spell?”

“That was your fault.”

Kid throws his spoon on the table.

“Fine, kinky bastard. We can see what makes this tentacle spell so great then.”

Law smiles. “Good. How about we see what it does tonight then?”

“Do whatever you want. I have stuff to do, so I’ll be back this evening again.”

“Alright.”

\-----

Law grabs the spellbook off of the shelf, and walks over to where Kid is sitting on the bed.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Kid says.

Law raise’s an eyebrow.

“No complaints? That’s a first.”

“I would argue, but you always get what you want, so there’s no point in trying. Now hurry up before I change my mind.”

Opening the book to the bookmarked page, Law reads the words written at the very top.

“Kwondzuvai undovartsu wronduwail.”

Symbol’s fly off of the page and surround Law in a soft blue light. As they rotate around him, dark purple tentacles begin to take shape on Law’s back. After a few seconds past, the symbols disappear and leave Law with twelve tentacles sprouting from his back.

“Those are… Kind of big, aren’t they?” Kid states.

Law closes the book and moves a tentacle to his face.

“They’re no bigger than your dick, Eustass,” Law says. “Besides, if I recall, you happen to like having large things shoved up your ass, don’t you.”

Kid blushes. "Shut up!”

Law smirks. “Alright. We’ve stalled long enough. Lay on the bed and sit up, you’ll be more comfortable that way.”

Kid does as he’s told as Law walks over to stand at the front of the bed, giving him a clear view of everything.

* * *

 

Once Kid is settled on the bed, he looks up at Law who is giving him a devious smirk. They haven’t even begun yet and he’s already getting off on this? Kinky bastard. Just as that thought finishes, two tentacles make their way towards Kid and slide up his shirt. The coolness of them is refreshing against his hot skin as they slowly slither their way up his chest. Once they settle just below his nipples, the tentacles rise and rip his shirt open leaving his chest exposed.

“I liked this shirt you bastard!”

“I can always make you a new one you know,” Law says.

Kid scoff’s. He’s right about that.

“Fine, but do-”

Kid’s sentence gets cut off when he feels the tentacle’s leave his chest and slither into his pants. The coolness makes him squirm a little, but that doesn’t stop them from moving. Then, much like with Kid’s shirt, the tentacles rip his pants open and quickly discard them, leaving Kid in just his boxers and his boots.

“You could’ve at least been a little gentler with that!” Complains Kid.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Law says.

“My ruined clothes is-”

Now the tentacle’s slither into his boxers, rubbing against Kid’s dick and damn does it feel good. The smooth coolness sends shivers down his body, and it succeeds in making Kid hard. His boxers are ripped off as well and now Kid is sitting on the bed all exposed for whatever Law wants to do to him.

“Look at you. All nicely exposed for me,” Law says in a sweet tone.

_That’s a little creepy_. But then again, Law is a strange man so it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that the tentacles leave his dick to travel back to his chest. How dare Law neglect his dick like this! Reaching a hand down, Kid almost grabs his dick to give it some attention, but then a tentacle wraps around his wrist and raises his arm into the air. Another one shoot’s out and does the same thing to the other arm.

“No touching.”

“What!? You are purposely neglecting what’s important here!”

“I’m not. Just be patient and let me have my fun. Now, spread your legs.”

Kid glares at Law.

“No.”

That makes Law frown at him.

“Fine, we’ll do this the hard way then.”

Just like with Kid’s arms, two tentacles shoot out and tightly wrap themselves around his legs. Then they move and spread his legs apart, leaving Kid to now be fully exposed. Kid squirms a bit, but the tentacle’s only squeeze a bit harder, making Kid sigh in defeat.

“I give up. You win. Do what you want.”

Law smiles wickedly. “With pleasure, Eustass.”

All the tentacles on Kid begin to leak out some sort of liquid, it’s light-blue and warm. Dripping down all over his body and onto the bed. _Gross._ Kid doesn’t know the exact purpose of this liquid but judging by Law’s expression, it’s meant for something. Once Kid is covered in the fluid, the tentacles on his chest circle around his nipples and the tips rub against them while the length squeezes his tits. Kid lets out a moan. The coolness combined with the liquid and hot flesh sends little sparks against his nipples that send small waves of pleasure throughout his body.

“Ehharha,” Law says.

Wait… Since when did he open the book?

Magic symbol’s fly around Kid and cause the tips of the tentacle’s rubbing against his nipple’s to sprout little purple fingers.

“What the fuck!?”

Kid looks at Law who just smirks at him.

“Just what kind of a b-”

The fingers pinch Kid’s nipples, making him gasp. Then they continue to pinch and squeeze them, making Kid moan and groan in both pleasure and frustration. His neglected dick is throbbing and leaking pre-cum, driving him insane that he can’t touch himself at all. However, as though Law read Kid’s mind, a wet tentacle slithers towards Kid’s dick and wraps itself around it. It gives a tight squeeze and rubs against the tip in slow agonizing motions.

“Happy now?” Asks Law.

All Kid does is let out a moan which Law takes as a yes. The tentacles continue to repeat their tasks for a bit then stop as Law looks at Kid for a second before the tentacles continue their jobs. It’s driving Kid crazy, he doesn’t even have anything in his ass and yet he wants to come already. Damn Law and his teasing.

“Ephatah.”

Small waves of electricity emit from the tentacle’s, causing Kid to gasp and then groan as he releases his orgasm, which the tentacle rides out as it continues to send small sparks to his dick and nipples. Making him hard again soon after his orgasm. And only then do they stop as Law speaks.

“Look at you, already a mess and I haven’t even begun to properly fuck you yet.”

Kid growl’s.

“Shut up! Your stupid tricks is what caused this!”

“I’m just doing what’s written in the book,” Explains Law.

“Oh? Then why don’t you show me what else that book can do then?”

At that Kid kind of regret saying anything, because now Law gives him a grin worthy of a psychopath.

“Then let’s have some fun now shall we?”

Law looks into the book and says another command.

“Ejou Naka.”

The tentacle around Kid’s dick splits into two at the tip into smaller tentacle’s before one slither’s its way into his opening. It begins to thrust into his dick and it’s nothing like Kid’s ever felt before. The pleasure is immense making his voice sprout only moans as the tentacle thrusts even further into his dick.

“Ephatah.”

Electric shock’s tingle inside of Kid’s dick, making him come again despite the tentacle being inside. It rides him out of his orgasm before sending more shock’s and bringing his dick back to life again.

“More… I want more!” Kid demands.

“You want more? Oh, alright then, I’ll give you more. As after all, we still have five more left.”

The tentacles around Kid’s legs spread him just a little bit more to make way for the three tentacles coming at him. Two of them spread his ass apart, exposing his hole, while the other coats itself in liquid and pushes its way past Kid’s ring of muscles. The tentacle is so thick and slimly, filling Kid up as it slowly pushes its way deeper inside. He lets out more moans from both the pleasure and pain. It feels so good to have his ass be stuffed like this.

Once the tentacle decides that it’s deep enough, it begins to thrust. Kid only whines. The tentacle moves faster and soon it’s slamming against Kid’s prostate, making him shout in pleasure.

“Faster! And more! Give me more!”

“I know you want more. Just hold on.”

The tentacle in Kid’s ass stops thrusting as two more approach him. Just like before, two tentacle’s spread his ass apart even more, allowing for the last two tentacles’ to slither into Kid’s ass. Kid’s ass burns from pain, but the tentacles begin to move, mixing both pleasure and pain. He moans even more as all three tentacle’s fuck him senseless.

“Harra Lestsu.”

Magic symbol’s appear again, and this time the tentacles that are in Kid’s ass start to expand. Kid screams in pain and pleasure. He’s so stuffed and full that it’s insane. Once the symbols are gone, the tentacles have grown about an inch each and continue to fuck Kid, who, at this point, is a mess. He can’t come, move, or do anything really. But truth be told, he likes being at the mercy of the tentacles, so long as he’s being properly fucked they can do whatever they want to him.

“Law, I want to come! It’s starting to hurt,” Kid says after a few minutes.

“Not yet, Eustass, there’s still one more command that I want to try.”

“Well hurry up then!”

Law looks at his book and says the final command.

“Kweindeskyu.”

Vibrations rush through Kid’s body making him scream in pleasure. Every part of his body is in so much pleasure, his ass is being pounded into rso oughly, while his dick continues to be shocked and thrust into. Kid might as well be in Heaven right now. However, after a few minutes the pleasure is starting to wear off.

“Law! Please! I need to come!”

“Alright, you have been good, so I’ll let you.”

Law mutters something that Kid doesn’t hear at all, every single tentacle sends one last shock and the one in Kid’s dick finally leaves him. He screams. Cum splatters all over Kid’s chest in hot sticky splurts, while the tentacles in his ass thrust into him some more as Kid’s cum splatters everywhere.

Once Kid’s orgasm ends, all the tentacles retreat and Law mutters the command to make them disappear that Kid doesn’t hear as he blacks out.

* * *

 

Law closes the book and looks down at Kid. He wore him out too much. Perhaps he’ll have to be a bit gentler next time, but since Kid enjoyed it, Law probably doesn’t have to worry too much. Muttering a spell, symbols appear over Kid and wash away all the cum and liquid, leaving him spotless, though his legs are still spread apart. With a flick of his hand, Kid’s legs lay flat on the bed, and Law whisks over a blanket to cover him.

“Maybe I should have Kid try this one on me sometime once he gets better at magic,” Law ponders.

Walking away from the bed, Law places the book back on the shelf and returns to his desk as though the events that took place didn’t happen at all.

* * *

 

Law enters his house and finds Kid reading the book.

“What are you doing?”

“Seeing if there’s any other commands that you neglected to use,” Answers Kid.

“I used all the ones that I wanted to use. If there’s something that catches your interest, feel free to tell me and we can use it.”

Law goes off to put away the things he brought out back into the cupboards as Kid flips to the next page in the book. Once all the groceries are put away, Law walks over to the experiment he’s currently doing; a test to see if he can make cats sing.

Several minutes of silence pass and Kid at last walks over to Law and points at a command on the page;

Sekayavi: Lay eggs.

Law give’s Kid a confused look.

“What?”

“Why that one of all things?”

Kid shrugs.

“It sounds interesting.”

“More like dangerous,” Law says.

“It does, but on the next page it says that the eggs don’t actually hatch at all,” Explains Kid. “They dissolve after eight hours.”

Law raise’s an eyebrow. He didn’t see that, as he had thought that command to be strange, but if they don’t actually hatch and just dissolve then what’s stopping him from using it then?

“Alright, when do you want to try it?”

“Right now.”

Law give’s Kid a blank look.

“Are you sure? We have no idea what it does.”

“True. But this is the only to find out,” Kid says happily.

“Alright. But don’t come crying to me if something bad happens.”

* * *

 

Law stares down at Kid on the bed, whose belly is bumpy from the eggs that are currently residing in him.

“How do you feel?” Asks Law.

“I feel great.”

“That’s a relief.”

Closing the book once more, Law puts it away and leaves Kid to his own devices with naming every bump in his body. Which isn’t weird at all.

Going back to his cat experiment, Law places some more spells onto the fur-ball and waits for a reaction.

Nothing.

Sighing, Law gives up and goes to his desk to see just what he can fix when all of a sudden the cat speaks.

“Can you guys be more quite when having kinky sex?” The cat says in a female voice. “I can’t sleep with all the screaming and begging.”

Law quickly turns and looks at the cat. His experiment is a success!

“Eusatss! My experiment worked come look!”

When no answer comes, Law looks to Kid who is fast asleep with his arms around his belly. Smiling Law leaves his boyfriend to sleep and goes back to the cat. He needs to teach her that she can leave when they have sex.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to, come visit me over on Tumblr: http://fadingrequiem.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
